particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Jakanian Revolutionary Party
Red |Seats1 Title = Senate |Seats1 = |Seats2 Title = Grand National Assembly |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Governors |Seats3 = |politics = Politics of Jakania |political parties = Political parties in Jakania |elections = Elections in Jakania |party_logo = }}The Jakanian Revolutionary Party (CDP) is a center-left, nationalist political party in Jakania. The party was established in April 4340, in the tradition of Jakanian left-wing nationalism. During its founding congress, Salih Süreyya Bektaş, a lawmaker elected on the People's Action Party ticket, was chosen as its first leader. In 4366, the majority of the party voted to merge it with its partners in the Beraber 64 coalition to form the new CHP – Social Democrats. Meanwhile, its right-wing faction split off to form the right-wing National Unity Party. History Formation The Jakanian Revolutionary Party was established on 6 April 4340 in the coastal city Asman. The bulk of its founders were associated with nationalist and secular organizations, though some were former members of the right-leaning People's Action Party. Its founding convention was held at Hotel Vaha in central Asman, and spanned three days, 6–8 April. After establishing the party and selecting a 57-member Central Committee on 6 April, the convention elected Salih Süreyya Bektaş as its first leader and İbrahim Gül as his deputy, on the following day. Bektaş period Snap elections were called only months after the formation of the CDP, and scheduled for December 4340. In response, the party arranged primary elections to select its presidential candidate in September, in which party leader Bektaş emerged victorious. Opinion polling during the early campaign placed the Revolutionaries on 20–30% support nationally, though after running a succesful campaign, and a string of scandals hitting the ruling parties, the CDP cruised to a landslide victory, taking a majority with 398 of 650 lower house seats, and 121 of 150 seats in the Senate. Meanwhile, party leader Salih Süreyya Bektaş garnered over 62% of the vote in the first round of the presidential election, thus avoiding a runoff and securing the presidency. After four years in power, the Revolutionaries crashed to third place in the 4344 elections, though they obtained over a quarter of the vote, and, after negotiations with the secular Nationalist Republic Party (MCP), were able to stay in power. İbrahim Gül, CDP deputy leader and prime minister since 4340, became head of a CDP–MCP coalition. Meanwhile, party leader Bektaş lost the presidency, and two years later only narrowly retained the party leadership in a 4346 contest. He was challenged by Gül, who stepped down as both deputy party leader and prime minister after his failed leadership bid. Bektaş subsequently secured the premiership for himself, and went on to serve in that position from 4346 to 4353, and again from 4356 until 4361. Önder period At the CDP party congress in 4362, its founder, Salih Süreyya Bektaş, stepped down from his position as leader after months of speculation. Deputy party leader and President of Jakania, Aziz Veysel Önder, subsequently defeated multiple other candidates in the race to succeed him. In the 4364 elections, in which the CDP ran as part of the leftist Beraber 64 (B64) coalition, Önder lost the presidency to the candidate of the Nationalist Republic Party (MCP). Meanwhile, the CDP's majority in the Senate evaporated, after it lost the popular vote in Haftiye by 1.6 points and thus the 15 winner-take-all bonus seats from that province. At the 4365 extraordinary party congress, the CDP's leadership proposed to merge the CDP with other members of the former B64 alliance, which triggered a walkout by the party's right-wing faction. The latter ultimately left the party altogether, while the CDP merged with its Beraber allies to form the new CHP – Social Democrats party under Önder's leadership. Election results Presidential elections Legislative elections | | valign="top" | | |} Prominent members Party leaders Deputy party leaders *İbrahim Gül (4340–4346) *Aziz Veysel Önder (4346–4362) *Mehmet Erhürman (4362–4365) Prime Ministers of Jakania *İbrahim Gül (4340–4346) *Salih Süreyya Bektaş (4346–4353 and 4356–4361) Presidents of Jakania *Salih Süreyya Bektaş (4340–4344) *Aziz Veysel Önder (4356–4364) CDP governments *Cabinet Gül I (4340–4345), CDP *Cabinet Gül II (4345–4346), CDP+MCP *Cabinet Bektaş I (4346–4348), CDP+MCP *Cabinet Bektaş II (4348–4353), CDP *Cabinet Bektaş III (4356–4361), CDP Category:Political parties in Jakania Category:CHP and successor parties Category:Ulusalcılık